


下午茶时间

by mrsupertomato



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。</p>
    </blockquote>





	下午茶时间

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

      刚才新任Galahad和Lancelot来向他报告任务。他们很像，Merlin看着新任Galahad穿着西装的样子想，能看到一点那家伙的影子。但是当他站在阳台上，望着他们打闹着离去的身影时又觉得，仔细来看，却又很不一样。说真的，怎么可能会有一模一样的人呢。  
　　他不知道自己盯着他们离开的方向看了多久，他意识到的时候，他觉得自己不应该继续在这件事上再做无用功了。  
　　他终于不再继续享受熏风与日光所给予他的些许安慰，决定离开阳台回到屋中，他转过身决定执行他所想行动那刻，他小小的僵住了一下。  
　　“我迟到了。”那家伙说。  
　　Merlin瞪着他看了一会儿，他刚刚有一瞬间似乎不会呼吸了，但没有几秒他就又找回了那种能力，他深吸了一口气，摘下眼镜，闭上眼睛，抬手揉了揉他的眉心，缓慢而均匀的又将那口气吐出。  
　　“虽然我知道时机或许不算得当，但我认为现在有必要给予你一些小小的私人建议，并且我有相当的把握觉得你应该不会对此有所抗拒。”那家伙换了个话题。他暂停了一下，似乎是在捉摸Merlin的态度，然后他又接着说。“阳台的栏杆对你来说太矮了，如果你愿意的话，我觉得更安全的做法是进到室内来，而且从现在的天气来看，阳光或许过分晃眼，可能对不列颠来说这种好天气相对少有，但它似乎并不能有幸成为让你过分关注的对象。”  
　　Merlin重新戴上眼镜，他皱着眉头接受了这个建议，但是他无视了那个悄无声息站到屋中最显眼位置上的家伙，径直的向落地窗边的小茶几走去。  
　　“我带了罐大吉岭红茶来。”那家伙终于将他的新伞从地毯上提起来，向Merlin所在的方向走去，他稍稍抬手示意了下另外一只手上的东西。  
　　Merlin坐进被晒得温暖的椅子里，也许是因为蓬松而柔软的靠枕的原因，他终于允许自己稍微放松下来一些。他稍微将身子倾斜向茶几，好方便倒茶——只有一杯，他没有打算去理会那个喋喋不休的家伙。  
　　“作为致歉的礼物，为了这次迟到。”那家伙迈着不同于平常那种绅士的步伐，他今日的态度也不如往日那般从容淡定，稍嫌急躁。他走了过来，将伞立于窗边，转身将茶叶罐放到茶几上，慌张而刺耳的声音由此而出，这对于他们来说，实在是有一点失礼了。他用手指轻触Merlin准备放下茶壶的手，他微微俯身轻声道：“Merlin.”  
　　Merlin放下茶壶，直起身子，但他依然稍微侧身坐着。他低着头看了一会儿冒着热气的茶杯。那家伙的手拿开了些，有些颤抖，Merlin觉得他的呼吸好像有一瞬间变得过快。他用手指在骨瓷茶杯的杯耳上摩挲着，瞥了眼旁边的手，闭上眼睛又深呼吸了一下。  
　　“你死了。”Merlin说。他的声音里毫无波澜，但是他却觉得胸口钝痛。“我们为你举杯。”他将手指收了回来，渐渐握成了拳头，然后他又说。“我还准备了一份悼词，即便我们都没有找到你。”  
　　他突然握住那家伙的手，抬起头看向窗外，他的手指摩挲着那的指肚，感受着他指尖温度的上升。Merlin坐正了身子，他的手抚上了他的领带，然后他平静的转过头，从他的镜框上方看着那家伙，继续道：“而现在你却站在这儿贿赂我。”  
　　“我希望这多少能让你的情绪平和些。”那人说道。他握住Merlin抚摸着他的领带的手，低头吻了下Merlin手指。“但恐怕它今天的作用微乎其微。”那家伙用一种不同于刚才的声音说，那听起来有种逐渐升温愉快，而那些可能存在过的负面情绪似乎很快就剩下夹着尾巴逃走选项了，所以他凑近了Merlin——几乎要贴上他的鼻尖了。“但如果有可能得到一个吻，我就再高兴不过了。”  
　　“Harry。”Merlin说，他用力抓住他的领带，将另一只手绕到那家伙的后颈将他带向自己。他确实让那人如愿了，但是他接着说：“我更想把你咬死。”

 

FIN.


End file.
